Not So Sexy
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Title is a play on 2x15. Santana's been there for Brittany right from the start,but what about when she needs Brittany?


**Author Note: I wrote this first for my Tumblr (cupcakesandlovefests if anyone is interested) as an accompanying story to a gif I made and posted.**

Santana Lopez wasn't the kind of girl to just start fights for no reason, well, unless the bitches had it coming.

And 99% of the time they did, Santana was fiercely loyal so she'd immediately jump to her friends' defence, especially when it came to her best friend Brittany.

They met in Kindergarten and hit it off, it turned out their parents had gone to high school together so they'd been inseparable pretty much their whole lives.

Santana was mainly placid, until she reached age seven.

She and Brittany were sat in their usual seats in class and the blonde was having a hard time sounding out a particular word in the book they were reading.

Gregory Check walked by, snorted and muttered that Brittany must be retarded if she couldn't sound it out.

Santana whipped her head around and before she knew what was happening she was in the principal's office waiting for her mom to pick her up as Gregory sat in a different room nursing a nosebleed.

And it continued that way as they grew, one wrong word said about her best friend and she'd immediately find herself in trouble.

Sally Morris received a black eye, Mark Betts was winded in the stomach and Michael Varley had his front tooth knocked out.

Teachers were at their wits end with her, but they knew she was only being defensive because Brittany would never say or do anything herself.

They were age eleven and sitting in the park that lay between their houses when Brittany asked her.

"San, why do you beat people up?"

"Because they're mean to you and I don't like it"

Brittany smiled at her best friend linking their pinkies, it had become their thing.

"You need to stop getting into trouble though"

"I can handle it"

"I heard our mom's saying if you get into any more trouble that we're going to have to be separated" she told her sadly.

Santana snorted, "B, that'll never happen, but okay I'll try to stop"

"Wound them with your viscous words instead"

The brunette chuckled, "you got it"

By the first year of middle school the girls had shared their first kiss, they wanted to be ready when the time came that they had boyfriends.

At 14 years old they were lay on Brittany's bed curled up together just enjoying each other's company when Santana decided to hell with it she wanted to kiss her best friend again, so she did.

Brittany's hand accidentally brushed the side of Santana's chest and she pulled away in shock.

"I'm sorry" Brittany squeaked, "it was a total accident I didn't mean-"

Santana chuckled and gently poked at the blonde's already well formed cleavage.

"S'okay, B. Now we're even"

By the time they were in high school their kisses were different. They were full of fire and passion and left both girls breathless and uncertain what it was they wanted.

They shared their first time together completely unexpectedly, it shocked them both but they discovered once they started they just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"What does this all mean?" Brittany asked one day when they were lay spooning in Santana's bed.

Santana sighed. "I don't know, B. But I know I don't want it to stop"

The blonde placed a sweet kiss to her shoulder, "I don't either"

And so they didn't stop, and as the harsh reality of high school set in Santana started getting into fights again.

A jock took Brittany's virginity and then told everyone about it, claiming that the 'special girl' was much better in the sack than she was in the classroom. Santana wasted no time in breaking his nose.

Santana wasn't eager to be labelled as a lesbian at Mckinley so she continued to have meaningless sex with various jocks and Brittany started dating Artie.

They were still sleeping together, but it so wasn't cheating because the plumbing is different.

The fiery Hispanic was getting more and more confused, every time she saw Brittany with Artie she felt completely overcome with jealousy and she had to control the urge to drag the girl off his stupid wheelchair-ridden lap.

Dating a guy in a wheelchair didn't help the comments people made about the ditsy ex-Cheeerio either.

Santana found herself more battered and bruised and exhausted every time she heard Brittany's name uttered from the wrong mouth.

"S, you're not Wonderwoman, she needs to fight her own battles" Quinn told her gently as she bandaged the latest of Santana's injuries.

"She can't, that's why I do it for her" the girl shrugged.

Santana and Quinn had their ups and their downs but despite everything, they were still best friends.

The blonde sighed, "San you need to start being honest with yourself so you can be honest with Brittany"

Santana looked to her quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Blondie"

Quinn put her hand on her shoulder gently as she stood up.

"You know what I'm talking about, everyone can see it, heck I'm sure even your parents have figured it out by now. And I know for a fact that Brittany's sleeping with you despite the fact that she's been dating Artie for a couple of months"

Santana snorted, "Do you hear what you're saying, Q? You're trying to call me gay? That's like me saying you're gay for Berry because you target her like a pigtail pulling kid in a play-"

"We aren't talking about me" the blonde interrupted raising her voice slightly, she sounded a little panicked.

"Just please, S? You and B are my best friends, and I want you both to be happy"

With that the blonde left her friend contemplating her thoughts and nursing her injuries.

That night Santana went home and unleashed hell on her room, she eventually sank to the floor in the middle of the room crying. She wasn't sure how long she was alone before the door creaked open and her mom took her in her arms.

"Let go of me, please" Santana said with a sniff as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong chica"

"Nothing's wrong" she stated coldly as she pulled away and got to her feet again.

Her mother sighed; she felt she'd left it long enough without mentioning what she knew.

"I know about you and Brittany"

Santana looked to her mom with wide eyes; she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"What on earth are you talking about mom?"

"Your father and I aren't deaf, San, and neither are the Pierces"

Right then the Hispanic didn't know whether to run, cry or simply face plant her pillow out of embarrassment.

"Wanna talk about it?" her mom asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Santana scoffed.

"We just don't want you to feel you can't be open about the fact that you and Brittany are-"

"THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BECAUSE BRITTANY HAS A STUPID FUCKING CRIPPLE OF A BOYFRIEND THAT SHE CHOSE OVER ME" she yelled before making a run for the door.

"Does Brittany know that you're even an option?" her mother said causing her to turn around.

The Latina bit her lip, she'd been telling Brittany for over a year that what they had was merely sexual and that they should still see other people. She just didn't count on only one of them having a boyfriend or only one of them falling in love.

"Have you told her that you love her?"

Santana shook her head and ran into her mom's arms, "I don't know how"

After a night of slightly awkward but meaningful conversation with her mom she woke up knowing what she had to do.

She and Brittany approached Holly Holliday and asked her to sing with them, Santana had made the song selection and her blonde bestie had naturally agreed and excitedly said that she loved the song too.

After performing the song and receiving a good response from the Glee Club Santana got Brittany when she was alone, she didn't mean for it to be in public at her locker but she took the chance anyway.

She confessed that she loved Brittany and wanted to be with her, only her.

She never thought that she'd be shot down after baring her soul.

The blonde reached for her but she quickly pulled her arm out of the way.

"Whoever thought being fluid meant you could be so stuck"

"I'm sorry" the blonde apologised trying to pull her into a hug.

"Get off me!" Santana tells her before walking off in tears.

She sees Artie around the corner and he tries to ask her what's up.

"Fuck you, fuck both of you" she spits as she fights the urge to throw him down the stairs in his stupid chair.

Sobbing and heartbroken she finds Sam and pulls him into the janitor's closet.

"Don't speak" she orders, "don't ask any questions just fuck me, please"


End file.
